


Like clockwork

by I_love_beans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I HAVENT WRITTEN IN AWHILE, I Tried, M/M, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, but not really, kinda angsty, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_beans/pseuds/I_love_beans
Summary: “Maybe this could be destiny, maybe this is simply meant to be.“
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	Like clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it lol

Coach made this clear from day one, don’t get distracted. Hinata knows this, he isn’t stupid despite what many may think. How

He knows this isn’t right. But the boy is so, so, enticing and full. Full of.. life? Full of opportunity? Maybe this could be destiny, maybe this is simply meant to be. Every time the boy spares him a glance, a touch, a word, his body is set aflame. Its clockwork, day in day out, rinse and repeat. His heart will pound in his chest so hard that he must mask it as an unbearable annoying excitement. His head spins and the air in his his lungs expels like a punch to the chest.

Every day seems like a breaking point, walking home together into the early hours of the night. Too close, too far. He feels like he will fall to his knees and scream out every single fiery hot and stone cold emotion that is dwelling in his soul. He will -pray- to whatever god is listening that the boy will share his heart, take his hand hand and hold him tight. But no, they will soon silently reach the corner, share pleasantries, and part ways. To repeat tomorrow, and every other day like clockwork.

He knows not to get distracted, but with this patronizing, heavy, feelings how could he not? Is it unacceptable that he truly has come to a mountain he cant climb? Is it bad that he is willing to give his body and soul to have a place in the boys heart? 

But more tournaments will soon come, enemies become stronger, and so does his own team. The stakes will rise and attentiveness must increase. Grades, focus. Practice, focus. So maybe its best that the boy doesn’t know. Maybe its best that his feelings stay inside. They will one day wrap around him like infectious vines and pull him under. Maybe the boy will save him before its too late. But for now, they will silently reach the corner, share pleasantries, and part ways. To repeat tomorrow, and every other day like clock work. 

Rinse and repeat.


End file.
